


The unseen

by Renkocchi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkocchi/pseuds/Renkocchi
Summary: [I had hoped that it would all come to an end. That the day would come when I'd wake up, and all those weird things would have disappeared. But now, all I wish for is that I had not made that wish. Because in reality, it really hurts.]After a certain incident with a Youkai, Natsume finds he can't see the spirits anymore.





	The unseen

[I had hoped that it would all come to an end. That the day would come when I'd wake up, and all those weird things would have disappeared. But now, all I wish for is that I had not made that wish. Because in reality, it really hurts.]

Nyanko-sensei himself thought of it as a regular cold. There was nothing unusual about it except for the high fever. Takashi could feel the house burning up along with him. It was horrible. And it was after a horrific situation with a strange Youkai too. It would have attacked his home if it wasn't for Misuzu and Hinoe. And, thinking back at it, the boy knew, that was probably the reason.

After his fever reduced, Nyanko-sensei was nowhere to be found. Takashi made a small movement, a successful attempt to sit himself up. Looking around, he heard his deep, beastly voice as a whisper. The sound was faint, as if it would disappear any moment now.   
"All better, Natsume?" He turned around trying to see where the cat was hiding, but the room was empty. Horribly empty. His stomach tied a knot around itself at that moment.  
"Where are you, Nyanko-sensei...?"  
"Wha.. I'm right in front if you, idiot."   
"No way." The whisper was barely heard "I can't see you." With a puff in the air, he returned to his cat form, looking just as surprised as the boy. Maybe even more than him. "I couldn't see you..."   
"Are you sure, Natsume? Are you still half asleep? Feverish?"   
"No... no I'm fine but..."  
"You couldn't see me."   
A few silent moments passed by before sheer panic took over his body and made him lose it for a moment.   
"What will... what will I do? I can't see Youkai... who will return the names? Who will... oh my God... how will I protect myself... moreover, how will I protect this house?"  
"Natsume!" A small slap with Nyanko-sensei's paw made him stagger. "Get it together. I have a few ideas in mind. Stay put until I come back. Don't you dare move an inch. Got it?" Takashi nodded ever so slightly, as if it was his first time holding a conversation with Nyanko-sensei. 

The cat opened the window and jumped out of it.  
Nyanko-sensei went straight to the forest, and quickly found who he was searching for.   
"Misuzu, it was your doing, wasn't it?" He looked at both of the Youkai. Hinoe was practically hiding, almost covered by the beast's hair.   
"Maybe so. I was the one who issued the idea. However..."  
"...The one with the actual power to make it true is me." Hinoe stepped forward "Natsume could have died, Madara. And so could the residents of that house. His house."  
"Did you actually even propose the idea to him?" both Youkai shook their heads "Then hurry up and find a solution."

 

"This is too much, I can't handle this!" Nishimura complained much too brightly, looking at the score of the test that had just been returned to them.  
"You got a good grade for a change, why do you sound like you're dissatisfied?" Kitamoto gave him a friendly push in the back, and the two continued their conversation. Takashi laughed awkwardly at his own grade but gradually drifted off to the thoughts that had been torturing him ever since the previous week.

[My eyes can't see Youkai anymore.]

Within 9 days, he could neither see nor hear the Youkai. He kept the Book of Friends as close to him as he could all the time, but he couldn't read the scribbles, nor could he see the spirits coming after him. However, Takashi could somehow feel a presence around him all the time, and it was weird and kind of creepy. He didn't dare step out of the house unless it was to go to school, and even then, he could feel his soul trembling. He didn't know what he was getting into. He could very well have put his friends and family in grave danger.   
And that day, he could feel the ominous aura surrounding him, more than ever. He clenched the Book of Friends tightly in his arms. He felt a gust of wind rushing by him. Or maybe, through him. He looked around, his heart beating faster than ever. As expected, nothing was there. Nobody, not even a person's shadow. Takashi began running as fast as he could with his trembling limbs.   
He knew something was there, but he couldn't see. Was being unable to see... really so scary?  
His heart could even jump out of his chest at this point and he wouldn't even realise. His mind was blank. The only thing he could think about was protecting the Book of Friends. Anything could happen to him, but he didn't care about that. As long as he could protect the lives of all the innocent Youkai inside the Book of Friends, that was enough for him. However, right now, he wasn't sure he could protect neither himself, nor the Book.   
Before long, he'd reached his home. He unlocked the door and ran up to his room as quickly as his exhausted legs allowed him to.  
"...Nyanko-sensei will take care of this, surely..."   
Or so he thought. The round, miniature bodyguard was nowhere to be seen inside the house. He'd made the wrong choice. His ears were ringing. It was like hearing TV noise in the form of a voice.  
"I have found you, Natsume!"  
A gust of wind, two unseen giant hands, pinned him to the ground. His breath was suddenly cut away.  
"Let... go...."   
"I want my name back!" The noise ringed in his ears. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The Youkai was very close to breaking his lungs open. He had managed to get away, for all these years, but without the sight, he was done for.   
"Let... go... please... I'll... give it black!" The last bit of air in his lungs was running out. He wouldn't hold out much longer. "So please... Let go..."  
The invisible to his eyes Youkai loosened his grip and Takashi fell on the floor. He coughed and gasped for air, with tears in his eyes even though he wasn't crying.   
"Return it!" He felt the air getting heavier and reached for the Book of Friends. He couldn't read the scribbles, but maybe he could still return the names. He tore the paper and lightly put it in his mouth, and whispered.  
"You, who protects me, show me your name."  
A familliar, heavy tiredness followed and the boy almost lost his balance. But he had to hold on. He didn't know what that Youkai was capable of. If he let his consciousness slip away, the invisible monster could kill him.  
"Please leave... I've returned your name." His eyes were looking everywhere, with much determination in them. The ominous presence began to get thinner, until it gradually disappeared. Filled to the brim with relief, the boy fell on the floor. A choice he immediately regretted when the house began to shake.  
It was a feeling different from an earthquake. Hastily, he got up and ran outside, barely balanced. He closed his ears. A scream louder than anything he'd ever heard echoed in his head. The beast was going to destroy the house. The Fujiwara couple's house. His house.   
And he couldn't do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for reading!! This is probably going to have more chapters, but I don't have any free time right now, so I'm not sure when I'll post again :>


End file.
